


Winter time Shorts

by Jeeps and Martinis (TwistedDarlings)



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Just learning to write Better, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, Snow, Swearing, Violence, Winter, sort of violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedDarlings/pseuds/Jeeps%20and%20Martinis
Summary: Going to be doing a series of short Outlast Stories through out the month of December, they are mostly going to be more light hearted or comedy based, and we will be updating the tags as we go!This is also are first work here on the archive, so feel free to critique the work as you please, and If ya'll got a request or suggestion feel free to send it in the comments.
Kudos: 5





	Winter time Shorts

The icy winds were blowing on Miles face making it slightly hard to breathe while trodging through the snow. It was already around his ankles despite it just starting to snow the other day. The curly brown haired journalist looked up at his surroundings, somehow the snow can even make this hell look less distasteful. He squinted, as the sun brightly gleamed onto the snow causing a soft sparkle. 

  
Miles eyes were wide with amazement it's been awhile since he's felt something like this. The spark of childhood nostalgia, that is until you gaze upon the electric fences in the distance, yeah it's almost perfect. It sure beats staying cooped up inside the dungy asylum after all. Miles crouched down and collected a handful of fluffy snow, watching it melt in the palm of his hand. Leaving his hand red and tingly from the cold snow afterwards.

  
His simple amusement got interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice. "You look like child seeing snow for the first time" Waylon teased, causing Miles to quickly stand up and glance at the rusted door a few yards away. There standing was Waylon with a smile on his face, adorning in his regular sweater and jeans instead of the filthy jumper he used to have. The other new feature is a cutely blue knit hat that sat on top of his head covering up most of his shaggy blonde hair. Along with a green snowflake print scarf he was currently holding. 

  
Miles did a head tilt then started walking over to his best friend. Making sure to try and step in all his previous snow prints each step he took. Waylon just shook his head amused at watching the grown man act so childish. Miles was now standing a foot away from Waylon, ready to pester him with questions. "Where did you get the hat and scarf?" Miles asked grinning, cheeks lightly red from the frosty air. "I just found them, You can have the scarf though I'm kind of worried Blaire might sneak up and pull on it" He chuckled, handing him the green snowflake covered scarf. 

  
Miles gently took it and wipped it around his own neck, feeling the warmth slowly build up. He still wonders where Waylon would find stuff like this- But currently doesn't want to press the question. "Thanks for the scarf-" Miles barely got out before being interupted. "Oh and a warning Blaire will probably come stomping by soon as last I knew he was freaking out about you wandering off again" Waylon announced before turning around and patting Miles on the shoulder before going back inside.

  
For a moment Miles was just staring at the snow again, enjoying the tranquility outside. Shuffling his scarf a bit before stepping back into the yard. When suddenly white flakes started to fall down, Miles was completely memorized by the white flakes sprinkling down from the sky above. Before instantly running back to the door and sticking his head inside shouting at the top of his lungs. "Waylon! It's snowing again!" He hopped back outside like a kid, running circles around the secluded yard that used to be crowded by patients. 

  
"Upshit you look like a five year old" Miles jumped at the sound of Blaire's unamused voice, stopping and facing the stuck up man. Miles flopped into the soft snow laughing at Jeremy. "I'm the five year old!? While you're the grown man wearing a fluffy scarf and hat!?" Miles laughed out, his words sounding somewhat inaudible from the laughter. "This just proves my point more" Blaire grumbled out, that's when a genius idea struck Miles. 

  
Grinning to himself while packing some snow together into a ball. Ah yes- Perfect! "Hey Jer catch!" Miles yells and chucks the freezing ball of snow at Jeremy. His eyes grow wide, making a weird "Waa-" sound, before the Snowball crashes into his face. "Upshit! You asshole!" Blaire's voice roars across the yard, he instantly stomps over to the journalist. Reaching to the ground to make his own snow weapon to throw at him. Miles is far to busy laughing to notice the simple action escalating to a Snowball war. Until abruptly a hard Snowball hits his chest, most the snow shatters into his lap.

  
Minus one chunk which just falls bellow, Miles tilts his head and picks it up. Instantly noticing it wasn't just an ordinary snowball, but instead a nice golf ball sized rock surrounded by snow. Immediately Miles glances at Blaire giving him the most "bruh" face possible. "Seriously!? You put a damn rock in it!? What if that hit me in the head!" Miles yells and in a flash stands back up preparing to start chucking more snow at the man. Blaire just shrugs with a victorious grin, replying with. "Maybe you shouldn't have threw one at me in the first place" Little did Miles know that Blaire was holding another snowball behind his back.

  
Miles begins gathering more snow together which is when Blaire strikes again. Throwing it straight for his face and this time hitting Miles nose. "Okay what the fuck is you're problem! See you're the childish one!" Miles screamed, a warm liquid could be felt trickling down his cold face. Great that asshole gave me a bloody nose! This is snowball war! Miles thought to himself, wiping the blood onto his jacket sleeve. Then mashing together good sized snowballs in his hands and proceeding to throw them Blaire's way. 

  
Blaire then angrily glanced at Miles for his failed attempts mumbling to himself until another voice spoke up instead catching their attention. "Are you two seriously having a snowball fight? I could hear your pathetic screaming half way across the asylum" Waylon protested seeming excessively annoyed by each of their glances. Miles gave him a goofy grin then glanced at Blaire who was crossing his arms like an angry teen getting in trouble. 

  
"Well sorry Way, but your duchebag boss over here decided to throw a snowball with a rock inside it, straight at my glorious face! Oh and even worse I'm bleeding!" Miles dramatically yelled, lifting a hand to his forehead and giving Waylon a frightened look. "Well now Park gets a present to" Blaire proudly states, throwing another deadly snow chunk at Waylon. Which to his surprise he instantly dashed out of the way. As the snowball crashed into the sollid door behind him, making a decent 'thud' noise as it happened. 

  
Waylon regained his composure sending a glance in Blaire's direction. "Well maybe I'll just lock you two outside so you can finish knocking each other's brains out!" Waylon threatened, in all honesty he was tired of this nonsense, even more so whenever Blaire is involved. Waylon quickly ran back inside, avoiding any other threats or deadly snow balls that might end up flying his direction.

  
Miles stood there in slight shock, Waylon has been acting up like this lately. Normally he'd ask why, but once again he doesn't want to invade. After all he was married and had kids, it must be hard around the holiday season. "Hey Way, wait for me!" Miles enthusiastically shouted, bending down quickly to make another snowball and throwing it at Blaire's face. The cold snow crashed into Blaire's face, his expression instantly went to being super pissed off and yelling some curses. 

  
Miles giggled and ran after Waylon, finally regretting so much time spent in the snow. His pants were soaked and had bits of snow clinging to the fabric, snowflakes were covering his hair. Yeah this won't be fun, it's going to take forever for his clothes to dry off. Miles quickly slammed the door, his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden light change. Looking for something to block the door, grabbing an old chair and dragging it under the knob. "Upshur I swear I'm going to stab you whenever I see you next!" Blaire threatened pounding on the door. "That's if you can find me you asshole" Miles replied before walking deeper into Mount Massive.


End file.
